


Brodie-Sangster

by xiaolu47



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolu47/pseuds/xiaolu47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan just loves Thomas's last name</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brodie-Sangster

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, this is my first story here (and also my first DylMas story) and I'm not sure how to use this yet but I'll find out soon! This doesn't really belong to The Maze Runner fandom, I guess.. But they're Newt's and Thomas's actors so I thought I could put this there? I really don't know how to use this.. ^^" I have posted this same story to wattpad under the name 'nojaa777' so you might find this there, too.

Dylan’s P.O.V  
We finished filming for today and I just needed to get out as soon as I could. We filmed that part where Thomas and Newt are chatting. And it’s only them in that scene. I had to sit close to Thomas. I had hard time trying to remember my lines and not messing it up. How can I possibly think straight when my crush is sitting so close to me? Yeah, I said it. I have a big, gigantic crush on my mate, Thomas Brodie-Sangster.  
“Brodie-Sangster...” I said to myself. I really liked the way his last name rolled on my tongue. It sounded really nice. I said it out loud again. And again. And again. I just really liked the way it sounded.  
“I get it. I’ve got a really nice name. But we gotta leave now. Come on, Dyl.” Thomas said to me and chuckled. I didn’t even notice that I had been standing there for few minutes just saying ‘Brodie-Sangster’. I probably sounded like a stalker. How many people repeat their mate’s last name over and over again out loud for no reason at all? Well, probably not that many but unfortunately, I was one of them. And that wasn’t all – how many people get caught doing that by the mate whose last name they’re repeating out loud? Well, I got. I just hope that Thomas doesn’t think that I’m a creep or weird.  
“Hey, Dyl. What’s up? You have been dozing off a lot these days. Something wrong?” Oh, if you just knew, Mr. Brodie-Sangster. I just shook my head with a little smile. Our eyes met and we looked each other in the eyes for a moment before we continued to walk. Thomas didn’t look like he believed me but he didn’t say a word about it. We were almost back at the hotel when Thomas spoke again.  
“Are you sure you’re okay? You can always tell me, I’m here for you.” He looked really concerned and I just wanted to hug him so badly. And maybe even kiss him. I don’t even have any idea when and why I fell for him. Well, I probably fell for him because of his good looks, cute laugh, beautiful eyes, awesome personality – maybe I should stop this list here, you probably got the point.  
“Thanks, Tommy, but I’m fine. Seriously. No need to be concerned.” I said with a smile and got in the elevator of the hotel. Thomas followed me. Soon I can finally relax all by myself and no one will disturb me. Not even Thomas with his annoyingly perfect face. When I reached my floor I bid a goodbye to Tommy and left the elevator. But oddly, Thomas followed me. That’s weird. His room is one floor higher. Why did he get off now?  
“Umm, Tommy, this is the fourth floor, not fifth.” I said and looked at Thomas in confuse. He just shrugged and came to stand next to me. He said a quiet ‘I’m coming to your room for a while’ to me and I nodded slowly. I opened my room door and suddenly I heard a loud ‘Happy birthday, Dylan!’. I couldn’t believe my eyes. There was almost everyone in my hotel room. First of all, how the hell did they get there? And second of all, why? It was only my birthday.  
“Aww, thanks, guys. You didn’t need to.” I said to them and they were saying little things like ‘of course we had to’ and ‘it’s your birthday for God’s sake!’. They all congratulated me. We thought that it’d be nice to watch a movie because we couldn’t really drink or anything because we continued filming the next day. We choose a horror film because we like horror a lot. Few of us don’t like horror but they still agreed to watch it. One of those few was Thomas. He got scared easily and that’s why he doesn’t like horror movies. We decided to watch The Babadook. We took our seats in my hotel room and Thomas just happened to sit next to me. And let me add – really close to me, to be exact. His thigh was touching mine and I could hear his breathing. He put his hand on my knee and smiled at me. I just sat there looking like an idiot. As the movie went on Thomas got closer every now and then – especially when he got scared. He clutched onto my shirt and hid his head in the crook of my neck. I didn’t even pay attention to the movie. I felt shivers run down my spine when Thomas breathed into my neck. It tickled and felt good. I wanted him to be always so close to me. But that couldn’t happen. I’m positive that he probably doesn’t even like boys the way I like him – or not me at least. He has never sent me that kind of signals with his actions.  
After the movie ended, I was the only one awake. Everyone else was sound asleep on the floor. I decided to move over to my bed but it was hard because Thomas was still clutching onto my shirt. I was about to move him off of my lap but a voice stopped me. I heard a faint ‘don’t’ from Thomas. I wasn’t sure if I heard right so I tried to again move him. Another faint ‘don’t’ was heard from the said boy. He lifted his head up and looked straight into my eyes. I sat there awkwardly my hands beside me doing nothing while he hugged me. I tried to avoid his gaze as much as possible but it was hard since he sat on my lap. A quiet question broke the silence in the room.  
“Why did you repeat my last name this afternoon?” Thomas asked and tilted his head a little in confusion and looked at me. God, he was so cute doing that little head tilting thing! He looked like a deer to me when he did that. A cute, little deer. I could watch him all day long and do nothing. That’d be an awesome day. I’d like that. A full day with Thomas Brodie-Sangster and I could stare at him as much as I wanted to. That would just be a perfect day.  
“Oh, Dylan, how cute you look when you doze off.” Thomas said smiling. My cheeks turned red. I lowered my gaze to his lap. ‘What a good thighs he has’ I thought to myself. I didn’t want to face him. Not when I was blushing. I put my hand on his thigh. It was soft, nice and beautiful. I moved my hand a bit on his thigh and to be honest, it felt extremely good to touch him. I decided to look at his face and he was blushing a bit.  
“Hey, Tommy, why are you blushing?” I decided to tease him a bit. He just hid his face in the crook of my neck and I chuckled quietly. I stroke his back and smiled. This is the closest to Thomas I'll ever be. I mean physically. We’re kind of close friends. I’m so grateful and happy for that. I kept smiling straight for good fifteen minutes until Thomas’s quiet and beautiful voice interrupted me.  
“You didn’t answer me, though. Why were you repeating my name this afternoon?” He asked with a smirk. I wasn’t sure should I tell him the truth or come up with a really bad excuse. I didn’t want to lie to him – he was my crush after all. But I didn’t want to confess to him either. Eventually I came up with an answer that wasn’t a lie and I didn’t confess to him with it.  
“I just like your last name. It’s cool. I hope mine could be that nice, too. It sounds nice to me. Doesn’t it to you?” I explained to Thomas and he was still smirking to me as if he didn’t believe me. I think my explanation was good. I looked at him with very confused eyes and he closed his eyes while chuckling to me. ‘What?’ I asked and he just chuckled more. I crossed my arms on my chest and looked at him waiting for an answer.  
“You’re just so silly. Do you seriously think I haven’t noticed how you look at me while I act? Or when we hang out? Do you think that I’m so blind that I wouldn’t have noticed your big crush on me? You’re silly, Dylan.” Thomas laughed quietly so nobody would wake up. My face started to feel hot and it probably was crimson red. I did weird noises and a lot of ‘pfft’ noises, too. I tried to hide that Thomas was right.  
“It’s pointless to try to hide it from me now. I know it already, silly. I know you like my last name and on top of that you don’t only like my name but you like me, too. But don’t worry; you can say my name as much as you want to.” He whispered to me and started to get closer to my face. I also started to lean in and when our lips were just a bit apart he whispered a quiet ‘I love you, Dylan O’Brien.’ and close the gap between us. I would be lying if I said that my heart didn’t skip a beat then. Our kiss was gentle, slow and long. I had dreamed about that moment for so long and when it finally happened I felt like passing out. It felt like magic to me. When our kiss ended I looked him in his eyes and smiled. Finally I kissed my long time crush. The love of my life.  
“I love you and your last name, Thomas Brodie-Sangster.”


End file.
